1. Technical Field
The invention relates to devices for separating and/or grasping items of laundry having a gripping device for grasping preferably individual items of laundry from a pile of laundry or the like, and having a transfer means which takes over the item of laundry grasped by the gripping means and transports it on further having a gripping device for grasping preferably individual items of laundry from a pile of laundry or the like, and having a transfer means which takes over the item of laundry grasped by the gripping means and transports in on further and/or a stockpiling means for the items of laundry.
2. Prior Art
Washed items of laundry usually leave a washing machine in a pile. Before the items of laundry coming out of a washing machine in this manner pass through further laundry treatments in the laundry sector, for example, are put through a mangle, the (still damp) items of laundry leaving the washing machine in a pile have to be separated. The aim is to mechanize this procedure of separating the items of laundry or other textile articles.
Devices which grasp individual items of laundry from the pile of laundry are already known. However, these known devices have been shown to frequently make mistakes. Also, occasionally several items of laundry are grasped at the same time. As a result, it is not possible for the items of laundry to be separated reliably. In consequence, the known devices of this type are subject to losses in efficiency.